This invention relates to compilers for digital computer programs, and more particularly to a compiler framework that is adapted to be used with a number of different computer languages, to generate code for a number of different target machines.
Compilers are usually constructed for translating a specific source language to object code for execution on a specific target machine which has a specific operating system. For example, a Fortran compiler may be available for generating code for a computer having the VAX architecture using the VMS operating system, or a C compiler for a 80386 computer executing MS/DOS. Intermediate parts of these language- and target-specific compilers share a great deal of common structure and function, however, and so construction of a new compiler can be aided by using some of the component parts of an existing compiler, and modifying others. Nevertheless, it has been the practice to construct new compilers for each combination of source language and target machine, and when new and higher-performance computer architectures are designed the task of rewriting compilers for each of the commonly-used source languages is a major task.
The field of computer-aided software engineering (CASE) is heavily dependent upon compiler technology. CASE tools and programming environments are built upon core compilers. In addition, performance specifications of computer hardware are often integrally involved with compiler technology. The speed of a processor is usually measured in high-level language benchmarks, so therefore optimizing compilers can influence the price-performance factor of new computer equipment.
In order to facilitate construction of compilers for a variety of different high-level languages, and different target computer architectures, it is desirable to enhance the commonality of core components of the compiler framework. The front end of a compiler directly accesses the source code module, and so necessarily is language-specific; a compiler front end constructed to interpret Pascal would not be able to interpret C. Likewise, the code generator in the back end of a compiler has to use the instruction set of the target computer architecture, and so is machine-specific. Thus, it is the intermediate components of a compiler that are susceptible to being made more generic. compiler front end usually functions to first translate the source code into an intermediate language, so that the program that was originally written in the high-level source language appears in a more elemental language for the internal operations of the compiler. The front end usually produces a representation of the program or routine, in intermediate language, in the form of a so-called graph, along with a symbol table. These two data structures, the intermediate language graph and the symbol table, are the representation of the program as used internally by the compiler. Thus, by making the intermediate language and construction of the symbol table of universal or generic character, the components following the front end can be made more generic.
After the compiler front end has generated the intermediate language graph and symbol table, various optimizing techniques are usually implemented. The flow graph is rearranged, meaning the program is rewritten, to optimize speed of execution on the target machine. Some optimizations are target-specific, but most are generic. Commonly-used optimizations are code motion, strength reduction, etc. Next in the internal organization of a compiler is the register and memory allocation. Up to this point, data references were to variables and constants by name or in the abstract, without regard to where stored; now, however, data references are assigned to more concrete locations, such as specific registers and memory displacements (not memory addresses yet). At this point, further optimizations are possible, in the form of register allocation to maintain data in registers are minimize memory references; thus the program may be again rearranged to optimize register usage. Register allocation is also somewhat target machine dependent, and so the generic nature of the compiler must accommodate specifying the number, size and special assignments for the register set of the target CPU. Following register and memory allocation, the compiler implements the code generation phase, in which object code images are produced, and these are of course in the target machine language or instruction set, i.e., machine-specific. Subsequently, the object code images are linked to produce executable packages, adding various run-time modules, etc., all of which is machine-specific.
In a typical compiler implementation, it is thus seen that the structure of the intermediate language graph, and the optimization and register and memory allocation phases, are those most susceptible to being made more generic. However, due to substantive differences in the high-level languages most commonly used today, and differences in target machine architecture, obstacles exist to discourage construction of a generic compiler core.